1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to energy harvesting, and more specifically, to a flow energy piezoelectric bimorph nozzle harvester.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operation of electronics, sensors, or actuators down hole in oil producing wells, or other deep well operations, is difficult, expensive, and generally requires power to be transmitted down hole in a production zone. Transmitting generated power down hole is further complicated by difficulty in transmitting the power to flow past production packers. While in the alternative, power may instead be generated down hole in lieu of being transmitted, with use of rotating turbo-machinery, this type of power generation device is subject to erosion or a short life-cycle. Thus, the operating and replacement costs of existing down hole power generation devices make them difficult, complex, and expensive to operate and maintain.